The Love Letter Fad
by ccsquid
Summary: Tsunade got drunk and decided to issue a mission for all the male shinobi in team seven to write Sakura a love letter. She never thought it would start a fad for love letters... Uchiha-style.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Tsunade was drunk.

"I mandate all the male shinobi of team seven to write Haruno Sakura a love letter." She declared and scribbled the command on a scroll in messy handwriting.

"Tsunade-shishou, you must be joking." Sakura reprimanded. "I should have hid all your sake."

"Pass this mission." Tsunade said to Shizune, completely ignoring Sakura's complaints.

"Who should I pass this to?" Shizune, who had just entered the office, asked quizzically. "Wait, are you drunk?"

"Give it to Hatake Kakashi." Tsunade urged.

"Wait…" Sakura was about to follow Shizune out but was stopped by the Hokage.

****

"Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama wrote this when she was drunk, but I thought I should give it to you anyway." Shizune said before she turned to leave.

Kakashi opened the scroll. "This should be interesting," he mused.

****

"Last night was a nightmare." Sakura mumbled to herself as she walked towards the training grounds.

When she got to the grounds, she saw that Sai was already there.

"This is for you." Sai smiled his phony smile and gave her a letter.

"**Ugly,**

**At the beginning, your ugliness repulsed me, but now I find it quite amusing. How could anyone be that ugly?**

**Sai"**

"Why you…" Sakura punched her charka-filled fists into the ground.

"Did I do anything wrong? I confessed what I truly felt like the book said I had to do. How come she didn't smile back in delight like the book said she would?" Sai pondered.

****

Sakura looked at the clock on the hospital wall. Ten minutes until lunch break. Then she saw someone wearing orange flash pass the window._ Naruto?_

"Sakura," Naruto said as he walked boldly up to her.

"Hey. I'm still on my shift. Can you…" Sakura was cut off when Naruto abruptly stuck out his arms to give her a note.

"This better not be what I think it is." Sakura threatened as she took the piece of paper.

"If that's the case, then I'd better be going." Naruto smiled sheepishly before dashing away for his life.

"**Sakura, I really like you. You're like ramen, and life without ramen would be unbearable."**

"What? He compared me with ramen???" Sakura exclaimed. "Naruto get back here!"

****

"Ino," Sakura whined as she ate lunch with her best friend. "He compared me with ramen. Ramen!!"

Ino laughed. "How drunk was Hokage-sama when she wrote the scroll anyway?"

"Really drunk. I am SO going to bury all her sake. Kakashi-sensei knew that the mission wasn't for real. He must have passed it on to the rest of the guys for his own entertainment. He must be hiding somewhere laughing his head off right now. I'm going to burn his entire collection of Icha Icha."

"Look to the bright side. Just be thankful that Lee is out on intensive training with Gai." Ino reminded.

"Oh! You're right." Sakura paled. If Lee saw her team mates giving her love letters, he would probably want to give her one, too. An image of an energetic Lee declaring her as his eternal sunshine entered her mind.

****

"Here." Sasuke said as he handed Sakura a piece of paper. "I already signed my name at the bottom. You can write anything in the blank above."

If the circumstances were any different, receiving a love letter from Uchiha Sasuke would have been a dream-come-true for Sakura.

"Thank you, Sasuke, but you didn't have to do this. Surely, you knew that you didn't have to take this seriously. Tsunade-sensei was drunk."

"Yes. Perhaps people wrote the letters for you because they really have feeling for you." Sasuke hinted before turning to leave.

_What? Does that mean that Sasuke likes me?_

"Sasuke!" Sakura called to his retreating back.

"Yes?" He turned around.

"I am not going to write anything on your letter." Sakura said.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I like it the way it is." Sakura answered.

Sasuke smirked in response.

Sakura waited until Sasuke left before squealing, "Sasuke-kun wrote me a love letter. Wait until I tell Ino about it."

Soon, blank love letters became a fad in Konoha.


End file.
